


Kaito s'ennuie

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kaito est un troll, Parodie, déménagé depuis ff.net, la première partie a été écrite un an avant la seconde, qui se passe après l'affaire du scan 1000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: Vous en avez marre de ne pas avoir de nouveaux chapitres de Magic Kaito à vous mettre sous la dent ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Kaito s'ennuie. Et quand il s'ennuie, il va faire un tour dans le monde réel lire des mangas et… se plaindre directement à l'auteur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Kaito s'ennuie...

Ce monde avait encore changé en son absence. Pas que cela le dérangeât – il n'y vivait pas, après tout – mais cela voulait bien dire qu'il s'était écoulé du temps depuis la dernière fois. Alors que lui était resté bloqué.

Au début, cela ne l'avait pas franchement dérangé ; après tout, tant qu'il pouvait éviter d'être pointé par le pistolet de Snake, ou de voir le visage furieux – voire même haineux ou désespéré dans certains cas – d'Aoko, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Mais bon, depuis le temps, il avait eu beau continuer les « petits » vols, aucun gros joyau n'avait daigné pointer le bout de sa chaîne. Rien ! Rien qui ne valût le coup d'être volé avec l'espoir qu'il pût s'agir de _la_ pierre qu'il cherchait.

Kaito soupira. À croire que son monde avait décidé de se mettre en vacances à durée indéterminée. Il n'y avait guère que quand il se promenait dans le monde de Tantei-kun qu'il voyait des joyaux intéressants.

Car oui, aussi étrange que ce fût, il ne volait pas des joyaux uniquement dans _son_ monde : le Tōkyō dans lequel il vivait et celui de Tantei-kun étaient si proches qu'il allait régulièrement y faire des allées et venues. Après tout, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le surprendre encore, aujourd'hui, avec une pierre d'Immortalité et une sorcière comme camarade de classe. Qu'était-ce, qu'une promenade dans un Tōkyō parallèle au sien, après ça ?

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Tōkyō de Tantei-kun était vraiment dangereux. Il avait toujours un sentiment d'appréhension en s'y rendant. En fait, ce gosse, du haut de ces sept ans à peu près – selon lui – était un véritable _shinigami_. Tout ces cadavres qui lui tombaient sur le nez sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire, et tout ces meurtriers qui décidaient de commettre leur meurtre de la manière la plus imaginative qui soit, à chaque fois quand il était là, et à chaque fois en laissant juste ce qu'il fallait d'indices derrière eux… il y avait également l'hypothèse que ce gosse eût le pire karma du monde, ou une poisse légendaire – il fallait voir toutes les fois où la voiture le transportant tombait en panne – mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas _normal_.

Kaito secoua la tête. La vie de Tantei-kun était décidément plus animée que la sienne, en ce moment. En revanche, il ne l'enviait pas. Les cadavres qui poussaient partout, très peu pour lui.

***

En sortant du lycée après les cours, il avait soudain eu envie d'aller marcher ailleurs que chez lui ou chez son détective en culottes courtes préféré. Il s'était alors naturellement dirigé vers _l'autre_ monde. Il l'avait aussi visité, certains jours où il s'ennuyait, mais il y allait moins souvent. Il lui paraissait trop bizarre à son goût. Peut-être à cause des immeubles, ou du ciel, différents de chez lui ? Ou à cause de ses habitants, aux contours moins précis, aux visages plus détaillés ?

En tout cas, dans ce troisième Tōkyō, les distributeurs de boissons acceptaient toujours ses pièces de deux cents yens. Mais pas les billets par contre. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait, mais il aurait quand même bien aimé savoir pourquoi.

Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir une canette de soda quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière lui.

« Hey, toi là ! »

Se retournant, il vit un couple d'adolescents qui le regardaient fixement, l'air surpris. Il soupira. Il y avait eu droit aussi, la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il comprenait bien que son apparence ne devait pas être ordinaire, mais c'était fatigant, quand même.

« Hmm ?

— Heu, désolé de te déranger, mais… tu viens d'où ? demanda le garçon qui paraissait particulièrement surpris.

— Pas d'ici, répondit Kaito distraitement. C'est normal que je vous paraisse bizarre. Pour moi, c'est cet endroit qui l'est.

— Non, mais c'est juste que… ben, tu vas rire, mais on a l'impression que tu as été dessiné, répondit le garçon avec un rire gêné. Genre, c'est comme si t'avais des contours, ou un truc du genre. C'est un peu flippant, en fait.

— Je suis un phénomène partout où je vais, décidément, répondit Kaito en souriant.

— Pardon ? »

C'était la fille qui avait parlé, cette fois. Le magicien, en la voyant, ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître entre ses doigts une belle fleur aussi rose de couleur que de nom, et la lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

« Ojōsan, je ne peux qu'envier votre compagnon, à votre bras, en voyant un aussi agréable visage que le vôtre face à moi ~ »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la demoiselle en question rougisse jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle prit la fleur qu'on lui tendait, baragouinant un vague remerciement, pendant que son petit-ami fixait désormais l’intrus avec méfiance.

« Comment tu as fais ça, toi ?

— Je suis magicien. Il n'y a rien de plus facile pour moi que de faire apparaître des choses – ou de les faire disparaître, rajouta-t-il dans un rire, se doutant bien que son interlocuteur ne devait avoir aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

— Un magicien, vraiment ? Et comment tu t'appelles ?

— Kuroba Kaito, enchanté. »

Les deux tiltèrent à ce nom.

« Attends… comme le…

— Kaitō Kid ? »

Kaito se figea.

« J-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces accusations sans fondement ? Je suis juste un magicien – très doué, certes, mais de là à m'accuser de…

— Heu… calme-toi, d'accord ? C'est juste qu'on était surpris de voir quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça…

— Et qui est aussi magicien…

— Et puis en fait, tu lui ressembles un peu…

— Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ? s'écria Kaito, agacé. Déjà que Hakuba me harcèle toute la journée avec ça, si vous aussi vous vous y mettez…

— Hakuba ?

— Quelqu'un qui est dans ma classe, peu importe. »

Les deux se regardèrent, perdus, avant qu'un éclair d'illumination ne semblât passer dans leurs regards.

« Bon, OK. Là, ça ne nous fait plus rire. Comment tu t'appelles, en vrai ?

— Mais je vous l'ai dit, Kuroba Kai…

— Ton _vrai_ nom, coupa la fille. Je veux bien concevoir que tu sois un grand fan, mais là, tu vas un peu trop loin, non ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je veux bien que tu sois un fan du Kaitō Kid, au point d'être magicien et d'essayer de lui ressembler, mais essayer de faire croire que c'est lui en personne…

— Attendez, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je voudrais me faire passer pour Kid ?

— Que tu nous donnes le nom de Kuroba, peut-être ? Tout ceux qui s'intéressent un temps soit peu à lui savent que c'est son nom ! »

Kaito déglutit. Ainsi, dans ce monde, non seulement il était connu, mais en plus on connaissait sa véritable identité ? Très dangereux ça. Il réfléchit deux secondes, et se força à installer une _poker face_ correcte avant de demander :

« Pourrais-je, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, savoir comment il est possible de trouver ce nom ?

— Ben… en lisant le manga.

— Pardon ?

— Le manga. Magic Kaito. Celui qui met en scène le Kaitō Kid.

— Le… »

Kaito eut du mal à conserver sa _poker face_ si récemment installée. Son esprit carburait à toute vitesse. Ainsi donc, dans ce monde, ses exploits étaient retranscrits en mangas ? Autant il était assez flatté de l'attention, autant il allait falloir faire attention à ce que l'inspecteur Nakamori ne mît jamais la main dessus, sinon il serait complètement grillé.

« Et où puis-je trouver ces mangas, exactement ?

— Ben… à la librairie, je pense.

— Je vois, merci beaucoup, et à bientôt peut-être, ojōsan ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en sautillant, avec l'air d'oublier qu'il n'avait remercié qu'une seule des deux personnes – la plus jolie, d'accord, mais une seule quand même.

Les deux en question restèrent d'ailleurs un moment plantés sur le trottoir, avant que la fille ne jetât un coup d’œil à sa rose pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Puis…

« Bon, c'était un fou ou un fan hardcore, finalement ?

— Je sais pas. Je crois que c'était les deux. »

***

Le jeune magicien s'était basé sur ses connaissances des deux autres Tōkyō qu'il connaissait pour trouver une librairie. Il avait fini par en trouver une, et après avoir cherché un peu, avait fini par trouver les tomes du manga en question et les avaient lus caché derrière une pile de livres pas encore déballés, pour éviter qu'un vendeur ne le dérangeât en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était dans une librairie et non dans une bibliothèque.

Résultat des courses : il avait bien ri à certains moments, beaucoup moins à d'autres, mais avait en revanche la certitude qu'il lui fallait à tout prix éviter que l'inspecteur, Hakuba ou Conan ne mettent la main dessus, sinon il était dans de beaux draps.

Il avait d'ailleurs cru halluciner quand il avait vu son petit rival, lui aussi présent en librairie, mais aussi et surtout les numéros des tomes en question.

« Je rêve ou Tantei-kun a _quatre-_ _vingt-_ _dix_ _tomes_ de plus que moi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête, mais plongèrent à nouveau dans leurs occupations diverses en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tsunami mais juste d'un adolescent bizarre un peu contrarié. Il y eu quelques regards courroucés, mais mis à part ça, rien de grave.

Kaito secoua la tête. Bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, il comprenait bien que le gamin eût plus de choses à raconter que lui, avec tout les meurtres qui lui tournaient autour. Il feuilleta quelques-uns des mangas de son petit détective, en se disant que décidément, ce gosse voyait la forteresse cachée là où le commun des mortels ne voyait qu'un simple clou qui dépasse.

Comment on pouvait trouver des coupables avec des indices pareils, sérieusement ? Bon, d'accord, le génie qu'il était avait réussi à deviner plusieurs fois le coupable – en fait c'était assez amusant si on oubliait que tout ces meurtres arrivaient _vraiment_ dans une dimension parallèle – mais ce gamin avait décidément quelque chose de spécial. Ce n'était pas son rival pour rien !

Il apprit en passant la vérité au sujet de son Tantei-kun chéri en lisant le résumé au début du manga. Il avait failli s'étouffer en voyant qu'une des plus grandes questions de sa vie (soit : « Mais c'est qui ce gosse, à la fin ? ») avait la réponse tranquillement écrite en noir sur blanc, et il s'était donc jeté sur le premier tome de la série pour voir ça en image.

« Hé bé, on dirait qu'il a encore plus de problèmes que moi avec les organisations secrètes ! »

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement en voyant son rival expérimenter tout les désagréments de la vie en petit. Mais bon, au moins il avait eu une déclaration de sa petite amie, il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Même si elle n'était pas vraiment au courant de la personne à qui elle l'avait dit…

Un appel dans les haut-parleurs avertit les clients que la boutique n'allait pas tarder à fermer, et le magicien se vit obligé de renoncer à chercher d'autres anecdotes croustillantes concernant Tantei-kun qu'il pourrait lui rappeler la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, histoire de le mettre mal à l'aise – un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Il soupira, et s’apprêtait à remettre le manga dans les rayons, quand il remarqua une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant. Sur la couverture du livre.

_« Aoyama Gōshō »_

Il fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas le nom qui était aussi sur la couverture de _son_ manga ? Il vérifia. Oui. Aucun doute : lui et Conan avaient le même mangaka.

En fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Pour quelle raison aurait-il pu aller dans le Tōkyō de son rival aussi facilement sinon ? Il se souvint également qu'il était allé une fois dans le Tōkyō d'un autre jeune garçon, complètement survolté, et qu'il avait vu cet épisode en chapitre dans _son_ manga : sans doute s'agissait-il d'un autre garçon dont le monde était géré par cet « Aoyama ».

Le magicien sourit. Cette situation méritait un petit détour quelque part, non ?

***

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Affalé sur son bureau, le mangaka Aoyama Gōshō profitait d'un repos bien mérité après plusieurs jours de dessin à un rythme aussi monstrueux qu'habituel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille dans son lit. Ses assistants venaient de partir, et les planches de son dernier chapitre – enfin fini – avaient fait de même.

Il pensait donc pouvoir être tranquille, mais il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et il se redressa, en se demandant si un de ses assistants avait oublié quelque chose. Il vit en effet sur une table de travail un portefeuille et le prit dans l'optique de le rendre à son propriétaire, mais quand il alla à l'entrée, ce fut pour y voir un jeune garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Même s'il lui était étrangement familier.

Il le regarda. Il n'avait ni l'air d'un commis, ni d'un enfant égaré – qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, c'était un adolescent en face de lui – ni d'un livreur de pizza. En plus il n'avait même pas commandé de pizza.

Il décida donc de poser les deux seules questions logiques en cet instant :

« Qui es-tu, toi, et comment es-tu entré ? »

Le garçon eut alors un rictus qui le fit furieusement ressembler au chat du Cheshire, et il lança d'un air amusé :

« Nooooon, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Moi qui pensais que vous seriez content de me voir ! C'est vraiment triste, vous m'avez déjà oublié à ce point ?

— … il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà rencontré.

— Mais si, mais si. Simplement, pas en chair et en os. Vous aviez plus l'habitude de me voir en noir et blanc, je me trompe ~ ?

— Pardon ? demanda Gōshō en clignant des yeux.

— Oh, mais voila que j'en perds mes manières, s'écria le garçon en se frappant la tempe du plat de la main. Quel tête-en-l'air je fais ! Toutes mes excuses, j'étais si pressé de vous rencontrer que je manque à tout mes devoirs. »

Il avança une main vide devant lui, qu'il agita en souriant avant de faire apparaître une carte à jouer entre ses doigts. De ce qu'il en voyait, Aoyamaeut l'impression qu'elle était blanche, mais quand le garçon la mit dans sa main, il pu voir que sur l'autre côté avait été dessiné une petite caricature d'un personnage au grand sourire, portant un chapeau haut-de-forme et un monocle sur l’œil droit. Ce n'était quand même pas…

« Kuroba Kaito, alias Kaitō Kid deuxième du nom, ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, là. Cela lui arrivait tout d'un seul coup, il était fatigué, et son cerveau avait du mal à imaginer quoi que ce soit de plausible pour expliquer la situation.

Puis il se rendit compte que le garçon avait royalement ignoré sa seconde question, qu'il se sentit obligé de réitérer.

« Et comment es-tu entré ici ?

— Oh, voyons, ce n'est pas bien difficile pour un cambrioleur de mon acabit ! Passons, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler… »

Il sortit alors deux petits livres de sa poche. Le mangaka pu voir qu'il s'agissait du quatrième tome de Magic Kaito et du dernier tome de Détective Conan, qui était sorti la semaine précédente. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon attaqua :

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de différence entre les deux chiffres, pas vous ?

— Heu…

— J'aimerais donc, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, que vous acceptiez de me faire un chapitre, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps, histoire que je puisse m'amuser dans mon monde aussi, parce qu'en ce moment, je suis obligé d'aller dans celui de Tantei-kun pour avoir un peu de répondant !

— Et bien…

— Non, parce que, c'est bien gentil, mais chez moi en ce moment il n'y a que des petits joyaux, aucune chance que la pierre de Pandore soit dedans ! Et puis ce n'est pas marrant. Si vous pouviez réveiller Hakuba, aussi, ce serait bien aussi. Il a l'air de faire une dépression en ce moment. Je le comprends d'ailleurs, il ne se passe pas grand-chose chez nous. Alors, bon, voilà, c'était pour vous demander ça que je suis venu. Maintenant, si vous me permettez… »

Il s’apprêtait à partir quand une pensée sembla lui venir à l'esprit.

« Au fait, vous écrivez nos histoires parce que vous les entendez de quelqu'un ou c'est vraiment vous qui les inventez ?

\--- Ben… je les invente… enfin je crois… répondit Gōshō qui commençait sérieusement à douter, sur le coup.

— Donc, d'une certaine manière, c'est un peu comme si vous étiez notre père ? demanda le garçon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

— On peut voir les choses de cette manière, oui…

— Parfait, alors ! »

À ces mots, une fumée rose entoura le garçon, qui avait disparu un instant plus tard. Hébété, le mangaka retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il considérait en effet qu'il valait mieux pour le moment. Il posa la carte dans un coin et resta ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit de porte ne résonne.

« Excusez-moi, sensei, il me semble que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille ici. Je m'en suis rendu compte à la gare, vu que je ne pouvais pas entrer sans ma carte. »

L'assistant vit, surpris, son maître toujours immobile, assis sur son bureau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas sensei ?

— Si, si tout va bien, finit par répondre l'intéressé en tournant la tête. J'ai juste fait un rêve très étrange.

— C'est parce que vous êtes fatigué, sensei. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

— Peut-être que je dessinerai un cambriolage du Kid, pour la prochaine enquête, déclara Gōshō.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça. »

L'assistant haussa un sourcil avant de prendre le portefeuille que lui tendait son maître. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le bureau, sinon, il aurait peut-être pu voir une carte portant le symbole du Kid qui n'était pas là quand il était parti un quart d'heure plus tôt…

***

Conan s'étira avant de bâiller. Quelle idée qu'avait ce voleur, aussi, de programmer ses vols au milieu de la nuit ! Il était épuisé de sa journée et il n'aurait rien plus aimé que d'aller se coucher. Mais bon, se plaindre au Kid de ses horaires de « travail » était à peu près aussi utile que d'essayer de convaincre Haibara de lui donner de l'antidote sans une raison de vie ou de mort. Et encore.

Parfois, être le _Kid Killer_ était un véritable fardeau. À chaque fois que le Conseiller Suzuki provoquait Kid en duel, ou que Kid prévenait le Conseiller d'un cambriolage, il était traîné là-bas par Ran et Sonoko.

Certes, il adorait se mesurer au Kid, déchiffrer ses messages et tenter de l'arrêter, mais… pas à presque minuit, après trois affaires de meurtres en une seule journée, couplées d'une grève des trains, d'une crise de colère d'Ayumi, d'une alerte incendie à l'école Teitan, et d'un jonglage maladroit avec des alibis bancals, ce afin éviter qu'un mail qu'il avait reçu sur son téléphone « Shinichi » ne compromette sa couverture auprès de Ran.

Autrement dit, ce que Conan avait l'habitude d'appeler : les jours de poisse.

Il soupira et regarda sa montre. 23 heures 56. Plus que quatre minutes. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la salle dans laquelle était exposé la cible du voleur. C'était une salle d'exposition privée appartenant au rival auto-proclamé de Kid : le Conseiller Suzuki Jirokichi. Les vitrines, qui recouvraient les murs aux tons clairs de la pièce, contenaient divers trésors de la période Heian : poteries, coffres, calligraphies et poèmes, tableaux, ainsi que plusieurs pierres, dont la plus grosse était actuellement dans la seule vitrine à être au centre de la pièce – apparemment un caprice du Conseiller Suzuki.

La gemme, d'une jolie couleur bleutée, avait la taille d'un œuf d'oie. _Yoru no yume_. C'était son nom.

Il n'y avait dans la salle que les policiers, le détective britannique Hakuba Saguru, la famille Suzuki et les Mōri, le Conseiller ayant accepté, après maintes remarques de l'inspecteur Nakamori, de faire sortir les « autres gêneurs » de la salle.

Il soupira, pendant que Ran le traînait par la main en direction d'un vieux vase aux teintes ocre, non pas pour voir le vase en lui-même mais la jeune fille qui avait décidé de se planter à côté : Suzuki Sonoko, nièce du Conseiller Jirokichi. Elle faisait de grand signes dans leur direction en criant leur noms, apparemment incapable de bouger elle-même, ayant déjà pris racine.

« Ran ! Ran ! Regarde-moi ça ! Regarde les motifs de ce vase ! »

Conan releva un sourcil. Il était assez surprenant de voir quelqu'un comme Sonoko trépigner pour un vase, et il suspecta qu'il y eût anguille sous roche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sonoko ?

— Regarde ce motif, il ne te rappelle rien ? demanda Sonoko, surexcitée.

— On dirait… une fleur… ? tenta Ran, hasardeuse.

— Mais non ! s'écria l'héritière. Tu ne vois pas que ce motif ressemble aux dessins que Kid-sama utilise comme signature ? C'est incroyable ! »

Conan, statufié pendant une seconde, lâcha un rire nerveux en se disant que d'une, le cas de Sonoko était _définitivement_ désespéré, et que de deux, non, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une fleur sur ce fichu vase, et il se demanda d'ailleurs _comment_ elle avait fait pour voir Kid là-dessus.

***

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. L'inspecteur Nakamori, comme monté sur un ressort, s'écria d'un coup :

« C'est Kid ! Il est là ! Allumez les projecteurs ! »

Les enceintes, placées dans la pièces, illuminèrent à nouveau la pièce. Dans le petit laps de temps nécessaire aux policiers pour les allumer, le Voleur en Blanc avait eu le temps d'apparaître et il était à présent nonchalamment assis sur le piédestal, jouant avec le joyau qu'il avait dans les mains.

Conan se redressa avant de se libérer de la main de Ran. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Kid, comme à son habitude, s'amuse à railler les policiers en général, l'inspecteur Nakamori en particulier, et Hakuba en prime, et il avait bien l'intention de mettre un de ses mouchards-autocollants sur les vêtements du voleur, s'il arrivait à trouver le temps de le faire.

« _Ladies and Gentlemen_ , c'est un plaisir de vous croiser ce soir. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, j'espère ? »

Pendant que Sonoko, hystérique, criait que si, il lui avait _énormément_ manqué, sous le regard désabusé de Ran, Conan couru en direction du piédestal, en profitant de sa petite taille pour se glisser entre les jambes des adultes.

Il avait à peine fini de se dégager que Kid s'écria :

« Tantei-kun ! C'est génial, je voulais te voir en plus ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? »

Conan trébucha avant de se relever le plus vite possible. Il venait de dire quoi, ce voleur ?

« Dis-donc, Kid, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dis ça, d'habitude ? demanda Nakamori, apparemment affreusement vexé, allez savoir pourquoi.

— Ouiiiiii, mais vous voyez, il s'est passé des trucs dernièrement qui faisaient que j'avais très envie de voir ce gosse, vous voyez ? »

Conan eut très peur sur le coup. Ran et l'inspecteur Nakamori aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais me voir à ce point ? demanda le petit détective, redoutant la réponse.

— Ah, ravi de voir que ça t'intéresse. Ça te concerne directement, après tout. Figure-toi qu'hier je m'ennuyais, et j'ai décidé d'aller me promener à… peu importe où, en fait. Bref, je t'épargne les détails, mais disons que de fil en aiguille, je suis allé faire un tour à la librairie, et… »

Les gens dans la salle se mirent à cligner des yeux, tentant vainement de comprendre quelles pouvaient bien être les raisons pour lesquelles Kid déballait tranquillement sa vie, adossé au piédestal, en face d'un Conan à la mâchoire décrochée.

« … et enfin, j'ai fini par rencontrer quelqu'un de fort sympathique, et qui m'a appris un truc de DINGUE ! »

Conan sursauta. Il fixa le voleur surexcité, dont le sourire coupait presque son visage en deux.

« Qui est… ?

— Tantei-kun, tu es mon petit frère ! »

…

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Même les mouches semblaient avoir peur de voler.

L'inspecteur Nakamori sembla être le premier à retrouver ses esprits, et lâcha :

« C'est vrai, ça ?

— Parfaitement, clama le voleur, avant de rajouter d'un ton goguenard : on a le même père ! »

Conan fini par se souvenir de la manière dont on bougeait les bras, car il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche. Sans se soucier de l'intégralité de la pièce qui le regardait, il sélectionna un numéro enregistré et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

« Oui, allô, papa ? … Oui, c'est moi. Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent. »

Kid sembla faire un geste vers lui, lâchant un « Ce n'était pas de celui-là que je… » qui s'interrompit quand il vit que personne ne l'écoutait, ce qui était en passant assez peu courant.

« Non, je me fiche de l'heure qu'il est, c'est important, là ! … oui … en fait, je voulais savoir… quand tu disais que j'étais fils unique, rassure-moi, tu disais bien la vérité ? … Je n'aurais pas, genre, un frère non-officiel dont on m'aurait caché l'existence ? … Non, parce que si c'est le cas, il est à côté de moi, en ce moment… »


	2. ... et Conan subit

« Alleeeeez ! Je te dis que ça va être génial !

— Non, c'est hors de question ! Lâche-moi !

— Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et viens !

— Lâche-moi je te dis ! C'est un kidnapping !

— Rah, tout de suite les grands mots… »

Les passants avaient bien tourné la tête un instant, mais voyant que le jeune garçon et l'adolescent qui le traînait avaient quasiment le même visage, ils en conclurent qu'il s'agissait d'une fratrie dont le cadet n'était pas motivé. D'une certaine manière, il avaient raison.

« Déjà, je te répète que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu as dit l'autre soir au musée, annonça Conan. J'ai appelé papa et il m'a assuré que je n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Donc, tu es un menteur.

— Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas de ce père-là que je parlais ! répondit Kid, goguenard.

— Je n'ai qu'un seul père !

— Que tu crois. »

Conan préféra laisser tomber. Et dire que quand il s'était levé le matin même, il pensait simplement passer la journée chez le professeur Agasa !

Ceci pendant que Ran et son père iraient quelque part où ils ne semblaient pas vouloir emmener l'écolier. Mais Conan n'était pas dupe et savait exactement où se trouvait le « quelque part » en question.

« Je te signale qu'à cause de ce que tu as dit l'autre jour, je suis dans une situation compliquée, moi.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Tu as sorti « Tantei-kun, tu es mon petit frère ! » au milieu d'un cambriolage, je te rappelle ! s'écria Conan, furieux. En ce moment même, Ran-nēchan et l'oncle Kogorō sont au centre de police pour essayer de déterminer si ce que tu disais était vrai ou non ! Ils essayent de contacter « Edogawa Fumiyo » depuis ce moment-là. Elle n'a toujours pas décroché, d'ailleurs.

— Oh, ta « mère », c'est bien ça ? demanda Kid avec un sourire. Petite, rondelette, cheveux noirs au carré bouclés, lunettes, robe noire ? »

Conan manqua une respiration.

« D'accord. Comment tu es au courant de ça ? La dernière fois qu'elle est venue à Tōkyō – _« Et la seule »_ se dit Conan – on ne s'était même pas encore rencontrés. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu m'espionnais déjà !

— Je l'ai vu dessinée. »

Conan cligna des yeux. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça, exactement ?

***

Kaito sourit en voyant l'expression perdue du jeune détective. Décidément, la journée s'annonçait riche en rebondissements.

Il avait eu l'idée d'aller chercher son cadet le matin même, pour l'emmener faire un petit tour dans _l'autre monde_. Comme ça, il pourrait se rendre compte de la situation par lui-même. Les détectives ne croyaient que ce qu'ils voyaient après tout.

« Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment bizarre comme endroit, et les gens aussi nous regardent bizarrement, mais c'est quand même marrant.

— Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu veux, à la fin ? s'énerva le détective. Je te signale que j'étais en train d'attendre le professeur Agasa à l'agence – parce qu'une _certaine personne_ a fait en sorte que je ne doive pas sortir seul tant qu'une _certaine situation_ ne serait pas réglée – et que tu as débarqué sans costume pour m'emmener je-ne-sais-où. Et mis à part que c'est un endroit bizarre, je n'en sais pas plus !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Shin-chan. Tu comprendras quand nous serons arrivés. »

Le détective stoppa net. Avait-il mal entendu ?

« Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?

— Bah, Shin-chan, pourquoi ? Un problème ? »

Conan se mordit la lèvre. Oh-oh. Là, il était mal. Kid connaissait-il sa véritable identité ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? Avait-il un objectif ? Comptait-il le faire chanter ? Ce serait une très mauvais idée connaissant ses piètres capacités vocales, se fit-il la remarque. Et puis pourquoi _Shin-chan_ , d'ailleurs ? C'était sa mère qui l'appelait comme ça pour se moquer de lui ! Il le détestait, ce surnom, pour info !

Et puis en plus, il savait à quoi ressemblait « Edogawa Fumiyo ». Combien en savait-il exactement ?

Il soupira. Bon. Une solution s'imposait : la collecte d'informations.

« Déjà, pourquoi est-tu venu sans ton costume ?

— Je l'ai. Mais c'est plus pratique de marcher dans la rue en habits normaux, tu en conviens.

— Je veux dire, sans déguisement ? précisa le détective. C'est ton vrai visage et ta vraie voix que tu utilises, là, il me semble.

— Mmh ? Mais, ce serait méchant de ma part de mentir de cette manière à mon petit frère chéri, enfin ! »

Conan soupira. Rien à en tirer.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Shin-chan ?

— Bah, c'est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je m'appelle Conan.

— Pas de ce jeu-là avec moi, Shin-chan. Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux. »

Il voulait que les choses soient claires là-dessus. Mais pourquoi ?

« Bref, on a suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. Viens par là, que j'évite de te perdre.

— De quoi tu… héééé ! »

Le voleur venait de prendre le petit détective dans ses bras. À la manière dont celui-ci s'en défendait, il n'était pas d'accord.

« Fais-moi descendre tout de suite, tu m'entends ? cria Conan en secouant désespérément les bras.

— Attends quelques secondes, Shin-chan. Je te lâche très vite, promis. Mais quand on sera arrivés, il faudra vraiment que tu restes près de moi, d'accord ?

— Non ! Fais-moi descendre tout de suite !

— Intenable, celui-là, soupira le magicien. C'est pas possible, franchement. »

Kaito marcha nonchalamment en direction d'une ruelle peu empruntée puis prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Quelque chose qui s'avéra être une balle de fumée. Un sourire en coin, il la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

« Bien, à partir de maintenant, tu évites les trucs du genre « au kidnapping ! » et tous ces trucs-là. Crois-moi, on attirera bien largement l'attention comme ça.

— Comment ça ? Et pourquoi tu as besoin de fumée ?

— Pour rendre la chose plus classe, bien sûr. C'est ta première fois, après tout. »

Conan cligna des yeux, abasourdi, avant de lâcher : « … tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de sortir de ta bouche, là ? »

L'adolescent eut un sourire goguenard tandis qu'il jetait sa boule de fumée en l'air. Un nuage rose s'échappa de la sphère et les engloba tout les deux.

Conan cligna des yeux en secouant la tête. La fumée qui l'entourait l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il sentit distinctement la prise du voleur se redresser fortement autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'en le lâchant celui-ci ne tombât dans un gouffre sans fond.

Le détective rajeuni eut alors une impression étrange qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il avait l'impression de voyager à très grande vitesse tout en restant absolument immobile. Il préféra fermer les yeux plutôt que de se retrouver avec un mal au cœur trop insurmontable.

Puis il sentit l'environnement redevenir normal. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que la fumée rose bonbon avait disparu et put ainsi voir qu'il était désormais…

Ah, non. En fait, ils étaient toujours à Tōkyō. Conan jeta un regard désabusé au voleur qui se contenta de lever un sourcil amusé. Puis il pointa les gens qui marchaient dans la rue tout en sortant du recoin dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as amené dans un coin sombre juste pour espionner les gens ? demanda Conan, railleur.

— Regarde-les attentivement, Tantei-kun. »

Conan se demanda un instant pourquoi le Kid était revenu à son surnom habituel – pas qu'il s'en plaignait – avant de s'exécuter.

À première vue, ils semblaient être tout à fait normaux. Le jeune détective dû se concentrer avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

« Ces gens… je rêve ou ils n'ont pas de contours ? s'écria soudain Conan, ahuri.

— Bingo ! le félicita le magicien. J'ai eu du mal à m'en rendre compte aussi, la première fois. Ici, les gens ont des contours beaucoup moins prononcés. Ils ont aussi énormément de détails par rapport à nous.

— Mais… mais… comment peut-on vivre sans contours ? demanda Conan qui trouvait la simple idée absolument inimaginable.

— Ici, c'est la coloration qui importe. Il y a une quantité astronomique de nuances. Parfois j'ai du mal à toutes les saisir. »

Le détective était soufflé. Ici, dans ce monde, les nuances de coloration avaient plus d'importance que les contours ?

Oui, un autre monde. Il avait bien compris, merci. C'était presque trop gros pour être vrai, mais il doutait que même Kid pût mettre en place une blague aussi grosse. Après tout, ces gens-là étaient _vraiment_ trop différents d'eux deux. Il se tourna vers son aîné.

« C'est pour ça que tu disais qu'on se ferait suffisamment remarquer comme ça ? À cause de nos contours ?

— Oui. Presque à chaque fois que je viens, on me le fait remarquer.

— Je vois… murmura le détective.

— Mais ça, ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Tu vas vite comprendre le truc vraiment dingue qu'il y a avec ce monde » déclara le voleur.

Sur ce, il prit la main du petit garçon et le traîna en direction d'un magasin proche. Du genre petite boutique de souvenir.

Il s'approcha du rayons porte-clefs, et finit par trouver ce qu'il chercher. Il attrapa un des _goodies_ avant de le mette sous le nez de Conan.

« Alors ? On ne dit pas bonjour ? »

Le détective cligna des yeux. Là, en face de lui, il y avait une petite figurine de quelques centimètres de haut. À son effigie.

À _son_ effigie.

« Kid…

— Oui ?

— C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Mmh ? Je pensais que ça se voyait, pourtant. C'est toi, bien sûr ! répondit le voleur avant d'attraper un autre porte-clef du tas. Et ça, c'est moi. Dis bonjour ! »

Conan regarda les deux petits porte-clefs, yeux écarquillés. Kaito fit tomber les morceaux de plastique dans la main de son cadet avant d'aller se diriger vers un autre rayon.

Quand il revint, le garçon fixait toujours les accessoires à son effigie comme s'ils allaient soudain se mettre à danser dans sa main.

« Et là, c'est un carnet avec stylo assorti. Si tu tiens à le savoir, j'ai aussi déjà vu un tube de dentifrice où tu étais dessiné dessus. »

Le détective cligna des yeux avant de lever son regard vers son aîné.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi je serais sur un tube de dentifrice ?

— Alors là, il ne faut pas me le demander. »

Le jeune détective posa les porte-clefs sur la table qui soutenait le présentoir métallique. Puis il se passa la main sur le visage en respirant doucement. Il pressa ses doigts contre l'arête de son nez et resta immobile dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes.

Kaito finit par s'inquiéter et le secoua en murmurant : « Tantei-kun ? Tu es toujours en vie ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, agacé.

« Oui, Kid. Je suis toujours vivant. Je suis juste en train d'assimiler le fait que je sois suffisamment adulé dans un monde parallèle pour me retrouver à décorer des tubes de dentifrice. Merci de me laisser considérer l'information en paix.

— Je vois, sourit Kaito. Tu prends relativement bien la chose, à ce que je vois.

— Mmh, grogna l'écolier. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai fait dans ce monde pour me retrouver dans cette situation.

— Heu… pour être tout à fait honnête… tu n'existes pas, avoua Kaito.

— Quoi ?

— Tu… n'existes pas. »

Conan le regarda comme s'il venait de voir une famille entière de neurones quitter son cerveau en passant par les oreilles.

« Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas, soupira Kaito. Très bien, viens avec moi. »

Il entraîna le garçonnet à l'extérieur et l'emmena dans une rue voisine, où il pénétra dans une petite librairie de livres et de mangas, qui sentait bon le papier et le chocolat chaud. Conan aperçu un comptoir et des tables au fond de la boutique, ainsi qu'une porte qui, d'après l'écriteau, menait au cybercafé à wi-fi gratuite de l'endroit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

— Pour ça. »

Kid tenait un manga dans sa main. Il le tendit à Conan qui jeta un œil sur la couverture. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_C'était lui_. En tenue de Sherlock Holmes, une pipe recourbée à la main, avec Big Ben en arrière-plan. Il y avait marqué « Détective Conan » en grosses lettres décorées de motifs de briques.

« Kid… c'est vraiment ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Ouaip. Et juste au passage, tu as à peu près quatre-vingt-dix tomes pour le moment.

— Quatre-vingt-dix… »

Kaito sourit avant d'aller fouiller dans les rayons, où il trouva un exemplaire de sa propre série. Le quatrième. Tant mieux, c'était celui qui avait la couverture la plus classe. Il la tendit à Conan avec un sourire, et le jeune détective cligna des yeux, avant de lâcher un rire dépité.

« Alors toi aussi…

— Mmh. Même si j'ai beaucoup moins de tomes que toi. Mais bon, je me console en allant squatter tes pages de temps en temps.

— Quoi ? »

Conan paraissait outré, ce qui amusa particulièrement Kaito. Puis le jeune garçon regarda plus attentivement la couverture du manga du voleur, et fronça les sourcils.

« Magic Kaito ? C'est quoi cette orthographe ? Ça ne devrait pas être plutôt « Kaitō » ? On dirait qu'il y a une faute dans les kanjis…

— Ah-ah, s'exclama le magicien. Non non, il n'y en a pas.

— Mais alors… »

Le détective cligna des yeux, avant de souffler, dépité.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ton vrai prénom, quand même…

— Bingo ! Kuroba Kaito, magicien amateur et futur numéro 1 du monde, à ton service ! lança le voleur avec emphase, après une révérence et une apparition de fleur, ce qui attira le regard des gens autour du duo.

— Oui, bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de faire une scène, souffla Conan, gêné. Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant. »

Le magicien ricana un instant avant de regarder autour de lui. Il murmura un « three… two… one… » et sourit quand une fille s'approcha soudain des deux compères.

« Dites… c'était juste pour dire… il sont super bien faits, vos cosplays, on dirait vraiment que c'est les vrais ! Surtout toi, petit, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers Conan. Le tien est particulièrement réussi !

— N'est-ce pas ? répondit Kaito, amusé. Il n'était pas motivé mais j'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre.

— Ki… nīchan, arrête ! tenta Conan, qui était perdu mais essayait quand même de suivre.

— Bon, on va y aller. Merci et peut-être à bientôt, ojōsan ! lança Kaito avant de traîner son cadet vers les rayons.

— Coureur de jupons…

— Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, demanda Kaito.

— Non, rien. »

Le petit garçon se dégagea de la prise, avant de souffler. Il feuilleta un peu le premier tome de sa série éponyme avant de relever la tête et de pointer le manga qu'il tenait au voleur :

« Donc, Kid… si j'ai bien compris, il y a toute ma vie depuis mon rajeunissement qui est écrit là-dedans ?

— Le reste de ta vie n'est pas trop mis en avant, je dirais. C'est surtout les meurtres et toutes les affaires.

— Et… demanda Conan avec hésitation. Les trucs les plus gênants, aussi ?

— _Surtout_ les trucs les plus gênants.

— Merde…

— Allons, allons, quel vilain mot pour un enfant.

— Tais-toi, Kid, le rabroua l'écolier. Tu en as lu beaucoup ?

— Honnêtement ? Non, mentit Kaito. Tu as vu la pile que ça fait ? J'en ai juste lu quelques-uns. Et je peux te dire qu'il y a un chapitre dans le tas où j'apparais quand j'étais petit.

— Sérieux ?

— Ouaip ! Et il y en a un tas où tes Hommes en Noir se font un brin de causette, aussi. »

Kaito attendit que Conan réponde, mais celui-ci semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Le voleur, surprit, se retourna et fit le jeune détective figé sous le choc. Il secoua la main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, et le jeune garçon finit pas lever les yeux, toujours silencieux.

« Un problème ?

— Il y a… des chapitres… du point de vue de l'Organisation ?

— Heu… oui… pas beaucoup non plus, mais il y en a. Pourquoi ?

— Quels tomes ?

— Je te demande pardon ?

— QUELS TOMES ? »

***

Kaito soupira. Il avait fini par aller chercher une liste de tous les chapitres liés à l'Organisation sur Internet, et Conan avait passé un moment à les décortiquer, un carnet à la main. Même si apparemment, il n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus que ce dont il se doutait déjà.

Il entendit quand même un instant l'enfant marmonner qu'il aller tirer un peu les vers du nez à un certain garçon de café concernant une certaine blondasse.

Cela fini, Conan avait décidé d'aller sur Internet pour voir les différences qu'il y avait entre son monde et celui dans lequel il se trouvait.

Après avoir fouillé un peu dans les archives du Net, catégorie Histoire du Japon, et s'être rendu compte qu'elle correspondait plutôt bien à la sienne – sauf pour certains noms – il avait ensuite été pris d'une idée que Kaito ne pu s'empêcher de trouver _abominablement_ stupide : il tapa son propre nom dans le moteur de recherche.

Non, rectification. C'était une très, TRÈS mauvaise idée. Parce que maintenant, il était en train de se plaindre bruyamment de sa page Wikipédia et ils allaient finir par se faire jeter dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Il l'aimait bien, lui, cette librairie. Le cybercafé était très confortable, et leur chocolat chaud était divinement bon. Hors de question d'être banni de cet endroit.

« Parle un peu moins fort, Tantei-kun, j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce coin, ça me désolerait de devoir le quitter si vite.

— Mais je m'en fiche, moi, de savoir combien de recettes j'ai généré ou de savoir quel gadgets le prof m'a créé ! J’espérais trouver plus intéressant que ça !

— Et comme quoi ?

— Je sais pas, quelque chose que je ne _sais_ pas _déjà_ … »

Kaito soupira. Quand on voulait les infos, on avait forcément les pubs avec… il décida d'abandonner et de rester éloigné de son jeune confrère – et ce n'était pas du tout à cause de la menace de se faire bannir du coin – et alla se perdre dans le rayon _shōnen_.

Il avait réussi à se dénicher un manga plutôt pas mal qui ne semblait pas exister chez lui – sinon il l'aurait sans doute déjà lu, ce truc avait vraiment un bon scénario – quand il entendit un hurlement derrière lui, provenant du petit binoclard de service.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tantei-kun ?

— Ce… ce truc… c'est… »

Intrigué, le jeune voleur s'approcha et regarda ce qui avait provoqué la stupeur de son jeune compagnon. Il vit une page Google Images sur laquelle se trouvaient divers dessins de Conan. Puis celle qui se trouvait au milieu de la page.

Kaito eut soudain un grand sourire qui aurait effrayé Conan si celui-ci ne l'était pas déjà à cause de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Oh, mais il est mignon, ce fan-art KidCon !

— Ce… genre de _chose_ _s_ a un _nom_? bégaya l'écolier, encore sous le choc.

— Oui, oui, d'ailleurs, regarde, il y en a plein d'autres !

— NON !! Inconscient, _ne clique pas dessus !_

— Mais regarde comme on est mignons !

— Tais-toi et ferme cette page ! cria Conan en se cachant les yeux.

— Tiens, un CoAi dans le lot, remarqua Kaito. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Un quoi ?

— Ta petite scientifique, là. Je dois avouer qu'elle est bien plus mignonne ici que quand elle a ce regard de mort qui semble la caractériser. »

Le petit détective écarta lentement ses doigts pour voir de quoi parlait ce stupide voleur. Il examina l'image un instant avant de tousser et de déclarer :

« Ce n'est absolument pas réaliste.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Elle ne me regarderait jamais de cette manière. C'est soit un regard fatigué, soit désabusé, soit énervé, soit meurtrier…

— Tu l'as déjà regardée quand tu lui tournais le dos ? demanda Kaito avec un sourire.

— Ben non, question stupide ! coupa Conan, agacé.

— Crois-moi, tu devrais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Kaito se redressa pour aller chercher un tome bien précis du manga de son cadet. Puis il lui montra une image en particulier.

Le garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bravo, maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face pendant des semaines… grommela le détective, horriblement gêné.

— Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de coureur de jupons… il faut croire qu'elle cachait bien son jeu, cette petite. Tu devrais sérieusement t'intéresser un peu plus à tes proches, tu sais…

— Tais-toi, mon cœur est à Ran ! s'écria Conan.

— Elle aussi, en passant, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance avec toi, soupira le magicien. Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à parler aux filles. Sérieusement, ce que tu as sorti à la fille Mōri à Londres, c'était pitoyable, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

— Je me fiche de ton opinion. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

— Tu étais à côté d'une tour d'horloge, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Moi, avec une tour d'horloge, je peux faire beaucoup mieux.

— Du genre… la voler ?

— Oui, mais pas que. Oh, et puis laisse tomber… » soupira Kaito.

Mais le plus petit ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Non, non, dis, je suis intéressé.

— Quand tu sera capable de dire un truc potable à ta Ran, je te le dirais.

— Pardon ?

— Tiens, si tu commençais par lui dire la vérité à propos de toi ? proposa le voleur sur le ton de la conversation. Je crois qu'elle s'en doute déjà, de toutes manières.

— Non mais tu n'es pas bien ? Elle me mettrait en pièce avec son karaté ! D'autant que je la mettrais en danger si elle est au courant pour les Hommes en Noir, ajouta le détective.

— Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas déjà suffisamment en danger en t'hébergeant ? Elle mérite de savoir qu'elle l'est, et pourquoi.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète…

— Elle s'inquiète déjà pour toi, le coupa Kaito. Elle serait rassurée de savoir que tu es auprès d'elle.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu leur a dit, toi, à tes proches, pour Kid ?

— Ma famille est au courant, oui. Comme la tienne. Pour le reste, non, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

— Qui sont… ?

— Et bien… hasarda le voleur en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Disons que si je l'avouais aux personnes dont je suis le plus proche, je me ferais sans doute ouvrir le crâne en deux par un manche à balai avant d'être envoyé en prison – ou au cimetière, c'est selon. »

Le _Kid Killer_ eut un sourire sardonique.

« Que ça doit être dur, de vivre avec des gens qui ne sont pas des fans du Kid…

— Ah, je te dis pas. C'est l'horreur. »

***

Il n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs, celui-là ? Voilà qu'après les fan-arts, il était tombé sur un site de fan-fictions. Il s'amusait à regarder les résumés. Heureusement, il n'était pas allé plus loin. Kaito avait eu l'occasion de lire quelques-unes de ces histoires, avant. Si certaines étaient plutôt pas mal, d'autres pouvaient faire perdre la santé mentale, quand on voyait ce que les fans pouvaient leur faire faire.

« Dis, Kid.

— Quoi ?

— Ça veut dire quoi, « ShinKai » ?

— Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

— Mais si, je…

— Non. »

Il soupira, avant de faire mine de cliquer dessus pour voir par lui-même, mais son aîné l'arrêta.

« Ne lis pas. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lire ça ?

— Parce que c'est un rating +18…

— C'est bon, je les aurai bientôt. Et si je me fie à la date de première parution de mon manga, je les ai _déjà_.

— … et que c'est en catégorie « romance » et parce qu'il y a marqué « ShinKai » dans le résumé. Vu ta réaction quand tu as vu les fan-arts relativement softs de tout-à-l'heure, crois-moi, tu ne dois pas lire ce truc si tu ne veux pas perdre à la fois ton estime de toi et ta dignité. »

Conan cligna des yeux un moment. Puis il les écarquilla d'horreur.

« Les gens de ce monde sont des tarés.

— Je sais. Je suis toujours traumatisé par leur HakuKai. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre.

— Et KaiShin, c'est quoi ? demanda Conan en voyant un autre résumé.

— C'est comme le ShinKai. Sauf pour celui qui porte le pantalon.

— D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! » s'empressa de l'interrompre l'écolier avant de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite.

***

Ils venaient de sortir de la librairie et marchaient en silence côte-à-côte quand le plus jeune se lança :

« Kid.

— Quoi ?

— Il faut que je le voie.

— Qui ?

— Aoyama ! s'écria Conan, agacé. Celui qui est sensé m'avoir _inventé_! S'il est vraiment celui qui a écrit mon histoire, il sait forcément tout de mon monde. Qui est le Boss, si je retrouverai mon apparence…

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui demander ça.

— Et pourquoi ? »

Kaito soupira.

« Parce que tu ne dois pas le savoir avant le moment venu, tu comprends ?

— Ça l'amuse, peut-être, de me faire trimer depuis des années ? Parce que moi pas ! Je veux redevenir moi, et détruire l'Organisation !

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça, tu sais.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut. Je lui ai demandé il y a quelques temps de m'écrire des chapitre en plus, mais…

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu as du _succès_ , Tantei-kun. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec ce qui a du succès ?

— Mouais… »

Le petit détective se renfrogna et fixa le sol, se laissant entraîner par Kaito qui le guidait dans les rues qu'il connaissait mieux que lui.

Le magicien le regarda un moment, silencieux, avant de soupirer.

« Bon, écoute. Je veux bien t'y emmener, mais à condition que tu ne harcèles pas trop notre père, compris ? »

D'un coup, Conan se redressa, les yeux éclatants d'espoir mal contenu.

« C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

— Oui mais si tu restes tranquille, compris ? »

L'écolier hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il ressemblait tellement à un enfant qui reçoit un cadeau que Kaito ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, attendri. Hélas, le détective le remarqua et grogna avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias.

« Aï-heu ! Tantei-kun, tu devrais vraiment montrer un peu plus de respect à tes aînés, tu sais ?

— Je m'en fiche. On y va, maintenant. »

***

Le mangaka Aoyama Gōshō était en train de profiter d'un jour de repos bien mérité pour pouvoir dormir tout son saoul.

Hélas pour lui, son somme s'interrompit quand un grand fracas survint d'un coup du côté de l'entrée. Il y eu également des éclats de voix et des bruits de pas. Sans doute pas des cambrioleurs, donc. Ou alors des cambrioleurs absolument pas professionnels. Il se leva avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit.

Il cligna des yeux. Il y avait deux personnes dans le vestibule. Et il les reconnaissait parfaitement. Hélas pour lui.

Il eut soudain très mal à la tête.

« Bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois ! s'exclama le plus grand avec enthousiasme.

— C'est comme ça que tu parles à quelqu'un chez qui tu viens de pénétrer par effraction ? lâcha le petit écolier en secouant la tête de dépit.

— Bah, on se connaît bien depuis le temps, balaya son compagnon avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le mangaka. Alors ? Vous allez bien depuis mon autre visite, j'espère ?

— Heu… oui… hasarda Aoyama, trop occupé à fixer le petit garçon qui tenait la main du magicien – ou plutôt, qui était emprisonné dans sa poigne de fer et semblait désespérer de s'en libérer un jour.

— Je vous ai apporté une surprise, vous avez vu ? lança l'adolescent avec enthousiasme. Je me suis dit ce matin « Tiens, et si j'emmenais Tantei-kun voir notre créateur bien-aimé ? » et nous voilà !

— Tu vois, même lui te regarde comme si tu étais fou, murmura l'écolier. Tu ne peux rien faire normalement, hein ?

— Allons, allons, c'est juste qu'il ne s’attendait pas à nous voir ! Je n'avais pas annoncé ma venue, après tout. Mais bref. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à demander à notre créateur bien-aimé ? Non, parce que, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le mangaka, il m'a quasiment forcé, depuis qu'on a quitté la librairie il n'arrête pas ! »

Aoyama eut soudain particulièrement peur, sans savoir pourquoi. L'écolier se tourna vers le vieil homme avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et annonça :

« J'en ai marre, vous savez ?

— De quoi ? demanda le mangaka, un peu perdu.

— Et bien… je ne sais pas… j'aimerais pouvoir retrouver mon corps, en finir avec l'organisation, retrouver ma vie d'avant, tout ça… mais à la place, ça fait vingt ans que je suis le shinigami et cerveau externe du père Mōri, et j'en ai _marre_ ! » expliqua l'écolier le plus calmement possible, c'est-à-dire avec des éclairs dans les yeux et une aura noire autour de lui.

Aoyama déglutit. Dire qu'il n'avait pas prévu que ses personnages viendraient se plaindre chez lui était un euphémisme – quoique après la fois avec Kaito, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais bon. Il avait encore il y avait peu l'espoir désespéré que tout cet épisode n'eut été qu'un rêve brumeux dû à sa fatigue.

« Donc, puisque vous êtes sensé être celui qui _gère tout ça_ , j'aimerais, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, que vous vous décidiez à _boucler cette histoire_ , et avant dix ans, si possible. »

C'est bizarre, il avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Pourtant, il aurait pu jurer que l'autre fois, c'était exactement le problème inverse.

« Mais… ce n'est pas si simple, tu… vous…

— Allons, inutile d'être aussi formel avec nous ! intervint l'adolescent avec un sourire. Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je t'avais dit tout-à-l'heure, Tantei-kun. Il n'est pas omnipotent, même pour un créateur.

— Je m'en fiche ! Je veux pouvoir démanteler cette foutue organisation une bonne fois pour toute, rentrer chez moi et sortir avec Ran, merde !

— _Pas_ de vilains mots, Tantei-kun » le rabroua son aîné en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

L'écolier se dégagea d'un coup sec, avant de pâlir d'un seul coup et de continuer d'un ton suppliant en claquant ses mains devant lui :

« Dites-moi au moins que vous avez prévu ça comme fin. _Je vous en supplie, dites-moi que c'est bien ce qui est prévu à la fin !_

— Heu… oui… ne t'inquiète pas. De toutes façons, si je te tue, je crois que les fans me feraient te rejoindre très vite…

— Vraiment ? demanda le magicien, inquiet. Non parce que dans ce cas, vous finissez mon manga avant le sien, compris ? »

Le mangaka les fixa, avant de soupirer :

« Bārō, je plaisantais, vous savez… »

Le plus petit se redressa d'un coup, surpris.

« Hey, mais c'est mon mot, ça !

— Heu… en fait c'est parce que je l'utilise que je te fais l'utiliser… donc ce serait plutôt l'inverse…

— Ooooh, tu as vu ça, Tantei-kun ! Tu es bien le fils de ton père !

— Ferme-la, bārō…

— Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je te dit ! »

L'écolier se frappa le front de plat de la main, désespéré, et son créateur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Puis l'enfant se redressa et lui demanda :

« Au fait, pourquoi il me ressemble autant ? Non, parce que c'est quand même un peu exagéré, dans la catégorie « double maléfique »…

— Oï !

— Et puis ça lui facilite trop la tâche. Imaginez s'il lui prend l'envie de se déguiser en moi…

— Heu… pour tout te dire, il le fait déjà dans les films, l'informa le vieil homme.

— Dans les… – Conan s'interrompit – …non, après réflexion, je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

— Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est simplement que je l'ai utilisé comme modèle quand je t'ai dessiné. »

Il vit les yeux de l'écolier s'écarquiller lentement d'horreur.

« Non… vous ne m'avez quand même pas fait ça… pas à _moi_ …

— Oh, Tantei-kun, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis ton modèle en plus du reste ! À la fois physique et spirituel !

— La ferme, stupide voleur de mes deux !

— Langage, Tantei-kun !

— Je t'en ficherai, du langage, moi ! »

Le mangaka observa l'échange, très intéressé. Puis il secoua la tête avant d'annoncer :

« Bon, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi, Conan-kun.

— C'est vrai ? se redressa l'écolier, ravi, en se détourant de son homologue lycéen.

— Hum. Mais il faudra que je calcule bien mon coup, par contre, ajouta le créateur dans un murmure.

— Et moi ? Et moi ? intervint le voleur. J'aimerais bien avoir un petit tome en plus !

— Bon… je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi aussi… » soupira Gōshō.

Ses deux visiteurs avaient le visage de ceux qui rencontrent le père Noël et sa hotte en plein mois de juillet.

« Par contre il va falloir que je trouve une sacrée bonne excuse pour faire passer ça… »

***

En fait, retirer du dos de Conan les soupçons de Nakamori et des Mōri, concernant une éventuelle parenté avec un voleur international, fut assez simple.

Kaito n'eut qu'à se déguiser en Edogawa Fumiyo, débarquer à l'agence avec l'excuse d'un changement de numéro imprévu pour justifier la ligne vide, et expliquer une histoire complexe de Kudō Yūzaku, très ami avec le couple, qui avait eu une idée de prénom assez originale à la naissance du jeune détective.

Heureusement, on se souvenait encore que l'écrivain était celui qui avait imaginé le surnom du Kid. Il confirma d'ailleurs les deux noms par téléphone – après avoir été mis au courant discrètement par son fils avant l'appel de Megure. Il raconta même une histoire qui datait du temps où Shinichi allait encore à l'école primaire, et où il avait croisé un homme étrange qui prétendait être son petit frère métaphorique…

Conan ignorait qui, de lui, Megure, Nakamori, Agasa, Mōri, Ran, ou _Sonoko_ , était le plus soulagé. Quoique, pour Sonoko, il avait des doutes. Elle aurait sûrement été ravie d'avoir un moyen d'atteindre son idole adorée.

Il eut quand même droit à la petite crise de Ran qui passa la soirée à se plaindre des maniaques de Holmes et des gènes corrompus qui se transmettent à la descendance.

Sinon, sa vie continua plus ou moins normalement, sauf pour les fois où son « frère d'encre » venaient lui rendre visite – et lui taper sur les nerfs par la même occasion.

Puis vint un soir où le voleur débarqua, surexcité, en tenant un manga à la main. Conan n'eut qu'à jeter un œil pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien.

« Je croyais que tu voulais éviter d'emmener ton manga ici ? C'est dangereux, je te rappelle, déclara Conan.

— Mais _regarde_ , otōto ! C'est génial !

— Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas m'appeler comme ça, et… – il jeta un œil à la couverture – …oh, tu as un tome 5, maintenant ? Félicitations.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée, otōto.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est juste un tome.

— Mais ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! répliqua le voleur. Ce n'est pas que toi tu en as à ne plus savoir où les mettre que c'est le cas de tout le monde !

— Ouais, ouais… soupira Conan.

— C'est un événement important pour moi. Je pense que je vais fêter ça en allant faire un petit cambriolage où je vais habiller tout le monde en Kid.

— Vas-y. Je n'irais pas.

— Mais otōto ! C'est un grand événement !

— Je suis occupé, vois-tu, soupira le jeune détective avant de se détourner.

— Et à quoi ?

— Mon enquête vient de faire un grand pas en avant et je m'y suis attelé avec le plus grand soin.

— Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Kaito, surpris.

Conan eut un sourire triomphant assez flippant.

« Oh, deux trois broutilles… juste le nom du boss de l'Organisation…

— C'est t… attends, _quoi_? s'écria le voleur. Il l'a vraiment fait, alors ? Je croyais que c'était juste pour se débarrasser de toi…

— Tu comprendras donc que je n'ai guère de temps à te consacrer… oh, et au fait… »

Il sortit son portable et afficha un message qu'il mit sous le nez de son aîné.

« … je sors désormais officiellement avec Mōri Ran. »

Kaito cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis…

« HEIN ?! »


End file.
